


Who, me? I'm just your average bartender.

by The_SilverSoulWarrior



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bartender Tom Hiddestom, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tony Stark, Tags May Change, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Writer Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SilverSoulWarrior/pseuds/The_SilverSoulWarrior
Summary: Tom is a normal person with a semi-normal job, I mean being a bartender & avengers blogger isn't that weird!. And having a creepy guy who sees the past,preset and future as a "source" is not that crazy right?. It's also not freak that he knows a "supervillain" RIGHT!!!!. What is Tom kidding his life is crazy.OrHow Tom Hiddleston met the Avengers and uncovered secrets nobody in the world could even when they tried.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat up-side down in my favorite chair in the library trying to remember what my "source" _ ~~(AKA creepy guy who sees the past,present and future)~~_  had said to me the day before but I can't remember "...DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER WHAT THE OLD GUY SAID!" I state as I sit up "SHHHHH." was all the reply I got "Sorry..." I said before I was up-side down again "Come on Tom your better than this...ugh I'm talking to myself again, Damn the old guy this is all his fault." I put my ear buds in and  **The River by Blues** **Saraceno** started to playThan all of a sudden it hit me _ **"Tom,I know that you won't remember this,so listen to the song Welcome to the fire you and you'll remember.**_

I instantly fell out the chair, Which got me some looks like WTF are you doing, but I had no time to side eye back, As I started to get my laptop out what my source had said yesterday came to me.  _ **"T**_ ** _he avengers are going to leave New York for about two hours to fight a fire in_** ** _L.A_** ** _. there will be_** ** _120_** ** _people saved & 0 dead which will get them there medal first for _** ** _lives_** ** _saved_** ** _oh...Why will they be saving_** ** _120_** ** _people, because they were kidnapped and held in_** ** _L.A_** ** _. and they are SHIELD agent's."_** As the flash back stopped I noticed the time "Shit i'm going to be late for work" I grab my things and catch a taxi to  **Gray's** **Bar.**

**now, I know what your thinking and before you ask i'm just an average person who runs a Avengers blog, by myself. I might add and just so happens to be a bartender ok.............................ok.**

 

As I walk in the first person to notices me is my boss Gray, As he gets closer I can tell he's mad and is ready to punch me in the face, As much as Gray would love to punch me, It would be bad for business and Gray hates when business is bad. Me and Gray are at least 2 inches apart "Where in the world have you been Tom your ten minutes late,We've been jam packed for hours!" At first i'm completely confused because Gray does not sound mad, Then I see his wife and it hits me it's one of our event night and Gary's wife is always here for event night's to make sure Gray doesn't do anything that will make them lose workers. 

Like on the event night massacre when Gray fired 5 people in 2 hours.  **Now because i'm bored and Gray can't fire me i'm going to have some fun with Gray**  "Hey boss!,it seems I am ten minutes late,I got caught in my on little world again so sorry but seeing as you know who is here there's.Nothing.You.Can.Do." I then chuckle with evil in my voice because I know Gray can't do anything to make me stop and as I look at Gray I can see he wants to fire me on the spot, So I Smile like I'm not doing anything wrong and i'm pretty sure it pushes Gray over the edge "Tom your fi-" the next thing I see Annie Gray's wife is punching him in the arm "Don't you even think about firing Tom he's an angel from heaven and if you do I'll fire you." 

I Laugh "Tell him Ann." Annie looks at me with playful anger "Don't act innocent Tom I heard what you said." I look down at the floor in embarrassment "Sorry Ann." she says nothing for a few seconds so I lookup and she states "...just don't do it again OR don't get caught." Annie winks at me and walks away Gray looks at me "Stop standing around get to work!" as I start walking to the room behind the bar Gray yells "Start at the front!" 

I sigh "This is going to be a long night..... ugh i'm talking to myself... again!"

 

**~** **3 hours later~**

 

 

Every body but me, Gray and Mich were aloud to go home  **guess this is** **punishment**  "This is what I get...Stuck with stupid Gray till 12." Gray looks-up and at me from his seat in the booth 

"This is all YOUR fault,I would be home if it wasn't for YOU Tom.Curled up with my wife and kids but i'm here with YOU."

I look at Gray "I could get a blanket and we could cuddle" I smile and Gray looks at me for a minute then points the middle finger at me so I put my earbubs in and  **Fu** **!** **k** **it by** **Botalks** ** & Caroline ** **Pennell** comes on and I get my laptop out because we don't really get customers at this time of night so I might as well work, I pull up Google docs and get to work now because the old man was undescriptive, I'll have to work with what I got, For about two minutes I don't know what to write then it hits me.

**after** **awhile**   **something catch's my attention**

**ding...**

**~A hour after Tom posted his work~**

As soon as the elevator doors open, I Collapse on one of the three big couchs in the Avengers common room and, so does the rest of the team as we are all tried and could sleep for days not to mention we all look like hell and smell of burnt wood, As we sat there in piece I realized how many people were injured it was a blessing that we saved everybody, I don't know what I would do if we lost anyone today and although i'm not that religious I was thankful to God that we saved everybody.

As we all sit in silence I start to drift off to sleep as I have not slept in 5 days due to work, As soon as I close my eyes "Sir,I think there's something you'll want to see."

I groan "What's so  _unimportant_  that you have to wake me up before i'm asleep J?"

JARVIS replies with "Sir,you know the mission you and the team were just went on?"

I laugh at that question and answer "Of course I remember the mission I was JUST on J! What does that have to do with why you woke me up?" JARVIS hesitates and after a few seconds then reply's "Sir there is all ready news of the event." Me and the rest of the team sit up quickly at this news Nat is the first out of all of us to speak "Who is this person I'd like to talk with them." Nat said in an instant JARVIS hesitates again before the AI reply's "Well,No one knows the real name of the this person miss but, it's the same person who runs that Avengers blog and always has a lead in what the Avengers team do."

I clear my throat "Do you have any other information that could help us find this person?"

J instantly reply's with "Give me one second sir." It feels like ten minutes most of the team were still in shock so it was super quiet "Sir,it seems the writer was at a bar when he wrote and posted this piece of writing." My first reaction was to laugh but then I thought, It would be a good setting to work with lots of people around it's smart i'm innately pulled out of my thought by a idea "Hey J?"

"Yes sir?"

"What's the name of that bar?" JARVIS pause for a second then reply's " **Gray's** **Bar** sir." I look down for a sec then look at the rest of the Avengers "Anyone up for drinks?" I grin as they all groan and I can't help but laugh at there responses in the end we all decide that Ariana would stay senses she doesn't drink when she's caught in work being a genius and all.

 

I look up to see th-the AVENGERS all six of them, I look over at Gray who notices that the earth's  _mightiest heroes_  have walked in being the boss it's his job to greet them. As Gray instantly walks up to TONY STARK! "Well,well,well. Tony Stark what's Billionaire,Genius,playboy, philanthropist you doing here.In my rundown bar?" I'm looking at Gray like  **WTF**  my boss knows one of the avengers. Stark laughs "The day this place runs down you'll have to had died G-man." Gray scoffs at Stark

"I'm pretty sure this place is already starting to rundown if your here,and why are you?" Tony puts on a fake hurt face then reply's "First hurtful!,Second i'm here because someone who was here had a lead on me and my teams most recent mission and I was hoping that maybe you'd seen something?" Gray stops to think then looks at me instantly then turns around to Stark "You should ask  _TOM_  he will be able too help you better than I would." Gray turns to me and grins the Avengers look at me and I smile as they sit at the bar counter, I glare at Gray as he passes by me. Stark taps he's fingers on the bar counter so I walk over "W-What cc-can I get y-you." I speak in a nice way with a lisp so I don't raise ANY questions.

**Your all probably like what are you taking about? Well early i forgot to tell you i might know the where abouts of one "EVIL" God of mischief and I sure as hell DON'T want the Avengers to find out and get sent to prison, NO way i'm defenseless against the earth's mightiest heroes just NO.**

Stark looks me up and down until I clear my voice and instantly his eyes are back to mine. After what feels like forever Stark asks "Have we met;I feel like we have." he leans on the counter. At first I want to punch him and walk away from this conversation but my body starts to move and I end up leaning on the counter myself so I decided to play along "I don't think we've met.And if we did I would remember something like that Mr. PLAYBOY." I smile at the fact i just shut down Tony stark the one and only "Well damn, you didn't have to be so blunt did you." he say giving me puppy eyes I give him my get-a-life-eyes and state "I so had to be blunt to get it thought your head i'm.not.interested."

I smile again "So can I help you our what?"

"Maybe you can;maybe you can't." as soon as he said that I start to walk away but before i'm to far away "Have you seen any suspicious behavior from anyone and if so did they have a laptop with them?"

I laugh at this question "I would remember if there was someone on a laptop in this bar an-." I start then I stopped  _ **I was on laptop just an hour ago but they can't know that... RIGHT?. THERE'S NO WAY**_ I'm pulled out of my thought by Stark "do you remember something?"

I instantly reply "uh...no i don't sorry."

I see Mich a co-worker of mine coming out the back this way so I yell at Gray "I'm taking a break." I then walk to the other end of the counter and put me earbubs in and  **Eastside** **(with** **Halsey** ** & Khalid)** comes on. I look up to see two men walk in I don't think anything of it till Gray gets up and looks at me so I take a closer look. And see the black dot gang tattoo on the men I take my earbubs out and signal for Mich to go in the back, As Mich walks past me I see the worry in he eyes so I give he a reassuring pat on the shoulder and stand by the hidden gun under the counter just in case things get out of hand. Gray walks a little closer to the men "Can I help you gentle men?" Both men turn towards Gray one of the two men step forward "Black sent us to get the payment yous owe us."

Gray laughs and reply's "I don't owe Black anything,So if your not here for a drink get.the.fuck.out." At first i'm stunned because Gray rarely curse and when Gray does curse you know he's pissed the first man saps his fingers and the second grabs Gray by his shirt collar i'm about to grab the gun but Grays eyes me to stand down so I do by now everyone is looking and I can see five of the avengers ready to kick these assholes. The five avengers get up then Stark puts his hand up "Sit.drink." for a few seconds they look like there about to kick Stark's ass then the red head who if I remember right her name is  ** _ ~~Natalia Romanova~~_**  Natasha Romanov sits back down, The rest of them sit down after standing looking like dum-dums for a few seconds

I turn back "Now men,There has to be a way we can work something out;so you can get out." Gray smiles and I know it push the boundaries of the first guys temper because he pulls out a gun "Who in the hell do you think you are!" At this point I'm tired of these assholes so I pull out the shotgun cock it and answer "He sir just so happens to be Grayson More retired detective of the 59th Precinct NYC best for catching bang-banger like your self." At this the second guy drops Gray and takes a few steps back. "THE 59th."

Gray reply's "Yep,one and only." both men start visibly shaking both men look at me smile then look at Gray and smile. And as they run out the rotating door all you here is "SssOoOoYyyYY!" I laugh and put the gun back in its place just in case.

As I walk back over to my corner of the bar counter Stark asks "Do you even know how to shoot?"

I turn his way "Would you like to fine out?" I said as I reach for the gun hoping he says yes. So I can shoot him where the sun don't shine, Pretty soon Gray catch's on "Tom we've talked about this you can't shoot people  _JUST_  because you don't like them." Gray's is using his stern but sweet voice so I don't tire to shoot him anyway I let me hand drop from the gun and tell Gray "You win this time Grayson More but next time someone will get shot." Gray laughs at my bad guy voice "Let's hope not,I would hate to tell Ann that her  _little Angel_  shot someone." I look over at Gray and said "No you wouldn't you."

Gray smiles and says "your right!I wouldn't;Something like that would be the highlight of my day!"

I scoff "I thought I was an mean Basterd." I put one of my earbubs in and unpause the music i was listening to and pull out my laptop again to check out the amount of comments I was getting, Just as I pull up my site I get a crazy Idea that if I get caught will get me arrested, I pull up the chat I made so I can talk to my fan's and type

**Creator: Guys so i'm working and guess who are sitting in of of me!!!!!.**

**Lots of other order saying who's and stuff**

**Creator: THE AVENGERS one and only sitting in MY view right now!!!!!!!!!. DO YOU guys Want me to live stream them on the website?.**

**Lots of yes.**

I open my streaming app then point my laptop toured's the avengers and start the stream I turn the sound off so my viewer's can't hear what there saying for privacy reasons. As I watch the Avengers I can't help but listen to there conversation.

 

 

We all sit quite after the fight know one really knowing what to say. Where all quite untill Thor clears his throat "Well seeing as know-one is talking and I have some news I think it would be a good time to speak."

Thor sighs and continues "You all know I went back to Asgard this week."

I turn toured Thor "It was kind of hard to forget you we're gone. It was super quiet in the tower all week." Thor said something under his voice about me and how i'm a smart-ass and I need a life. Thor completely ignored my comment and continues "Well on my arrival I learned that Loki....my brother has escaped." at this point we're all looking at Thor like **WTF** are you serious dude!¡!¡! Cap looks Thor in the eyes and asks "How long has Loki been out to the a T." Thor hesitates for a second then reply's

"At least six months now."

everybody is still looking at like **WTF** untill "So Loki,your bother. God of mischief has been here on earth for six months and has caused NO trouble at all I don't believe that for a second." Clint said Thor insistently reply's "My bother was not always a bad-guy Friend Barton so i would mind how you speak about him." although Loki's a supervillain we all know Thor love's him which makes it hard when Clint talks bad about him, Even though I don't understand where Clint coming from, It must not a pleasant experience to have your mind technically raped by magic. Just as I look over at Thor, Nat nudge my shoulder so I look her way. "Look that Tom guy has a laptop." I look over at Tom ~~_**(secretly)**_~~ and see a laptop just like Nat said I turn toured Nat "I'll check it out with J give me a sec." I pullout my STARK phone and put it to my ear and ask J "Hey JARV,what's the make and model of the laptop were looking for?" J does not say anything  **so he must be getting the info.**  after a few minutes J reply's "It's a Apple MacBook Pro 15.4" Retina with a dark Blue-green case." I remove the phone from my ear at this news "That's him guys,The writer who had the lead.

 

I look over at the clock. trying not to look like I just herd what they said  **OMG i'm so dead what if they find out!!!. I'm dead i'm dead i'm dead i'm dead i'm-.**  "Tom your shift over you can get out of my bar!" I look at the clock  **(for real)**  to make sure Gray's not shiting me and when I look at it the clock it hits 12 I smile and, instantly grab me things and put my earbubs in as I walk out the back door into the cold i can't help but laugh at the fact that  **I got away,**  even if it's Gray's fault I was in that mess anyway. I walk to the right and as I start to walk a guy comes out of nowhere I think noting of till I see he **has** **a** **gun** so I turn around and see  **THE AVENGERS** so I walk back the way I came just as i'm about to past the guy he pulls out the gun "Give me your money and expensive things NOW!"

I instantly give him my wallet. "The laptop to don't hold out!" I look him in the eyes "This is my life you can't have it!!!!"

The guy laughs "if the laptop is your life then you won't mind if I kill you." he grins and takes my laptop which i'm not about so I try to take it back. I have my laptop in my hands when  **BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!!** I look down to see three holes in my stomach I drop my laptop and grab my stomach to try and stop the bleeding and as I do I stumbled back and hit the ground. Out of nowhere the guy grabs me and pushes me to a wall and says something then puts the gun to my head I close my eyes and try to make it go away  **IT'S JUST A DREAM I'LL WAKE UP IN MY ROOM AT HOME AND BE LATE TO WORK LIKE I ALMOST ALWAYS AM.**  I open my eyes and tears start to fall just as the guy puts more bullets in his gun then  **BANG BANG BANG** I open my eyes and i'm on the ground and someone is in my face. I stop crying and see Stark? I can't hear much but I now he said "Hey Tom it's me Stark i need you to keep your eyes open I-" just then my eyes close.  **This is it i'm going to die and for WHAT some money and a laptop?!. Just then I remember something my source said**

**"Tom the day you meet the Avengers something very bad will happen so be extremely careful."**

I chuckle at the thought and remember  **damn I owe the old guy 1grand** just then I feel my body start to move.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

°

°

°

°

•

•

•

•

 

**••••BY THE GODS WHY TODAY!¡!¡!¡!¡!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the woman Tony said stayed at the Tower instead of going out with the Avengers

 

 

Name: Ariana L L Cross

 

 

 

Document Citizenship: United States

 

 

 

Age: 41

 

 

 

Birth Place: Rockville,MD

 

 

 

Height: 5'5"

 

 

 

Race: Blac- **Dark Skined Puerto Rican**

 

 

 

Weight: 128

 

 

 

Gender: Female

 

 

 

Original Hair Color: Black

 

 

 

Languages: English,Spanish,Italian, Russian,Japanese,German,French

 

 

 

Eye Color: Brown

 

 

 

Identifiable Markings: black birth Mark under lip(left side), black birth Mark on the inside of right rist Both Dots

 

 

 

Family: Priscilla "Prisca" Will Locks birth mother ALIVE, Dale Cane Tone birth father ALIVE, Daniel Cone Cross ADOPT father DECEASED 12-17-1991, Lana "Lan" tea Cross DECEASED 12-17-1991.

 

 

 

Education: Phillips Academy Andover,Ma 1977-1984 Institute of Technology and Engineering Cambridge,Ma 1984-1987

 

 

 

Employment: CEO, Cross Industries 1992-2010

 

 

 

More Information: Since a young age miss Cross has been known for being as smart as she is pretty it wasn't until Tony Stark (her best friend since Five years of age, Who she robbed) had saved her from an abusive home and lifestyle that this was all known, Although it's not something average people know Miss. Cross was there when Tony Stark was kidnapped and held captive her self untill the ten ring  desired to "rent" her out to Hydra. Hydra did different experiments that ended up giving Miss Cross an array of powers and abilities **(that** **S.H.I.E.L.D** **has yet to figure out)**

 

 

 

Statues- Not an Avenger (on **the watch** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do an Online search for Tony Stark S.H.E.l.E.S file and, see if you can find the things that are the same and different from the two. 
> 
> Also Cross is one year younger than Tony so he's 42years of age in this. And this is a very made up story so a lot of stuff is different from the comics and movies


End file.
